


《白轮船》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《白轮船》

锈迹斑驳的热水壶底撞击桌沿，木头的裂纹像被活生生撕开的伤口，翻出白黄相杂的皮肉。卜凡瞄了眼墙上的挂钟，秒针细细梭梭地走，短暂地在整十一点五十五分停顿。

 

他舒了口气，继续把身份信息敲进电脑，客人敲着柜台等的不耐烦，“好了没有？”

 

“马，马上就好了。”男人语气里的烦躁像一只大手，把卜凡拖拽进深不见底的废墟里，他迟疑地抬起头来，接着又立刻低下去，手指蜷起来，尖部摩擦过键盘时就无法避免地抖动。

 

老旧的墙皮在门帘被掀起放下的间隙中扑簌簌往下掉，吊着的灯旋转过半个圆，盈粉色的玻璃罩里晕出点亮光来，隐秘的入口就藏在左侧。卜凡把房卡递给客人，“好了，给您。”

 

那高耸的啤酒肚并没有在卜凡的视线里消失，“那里边儿怎么收费啊？”

卜凡顺着他的目光搜寻到那扇黑色的窄门，唾液似乎忽然变得粘稠，他费劲地吞咽下去，“分服务的，普通的是……普通的是三百，”他看见男人的肩膀转了方向，连忙又补上一句，“最近查得严，十二点以后就不营业了。”

 

“哦，这样啊，”男人摸着下巴，“成吧。”

 

于是卜凡再次低下头，皮鞋踩踏楼梯的吱呀声离他越来越远，他想了想，从柜台下面的箱子里掏出两只被塑料袋包裹好的烤白薯，然后拿出手机拨通了电话。

“喂，哥哥，你洗澡吧，完了之后直接上来就行，待会儿估计没人了。”

 

十分钟后，门把手被拧动，从旋开半扇的门里闪出一个男人来，那就是岳明辉，他锁了门，接着走向卜凡，每踩一步都濡湿一小块地砖，发尾的水珠从肩膀落下来，他衬衫敞到胸膛下方，锁骨上方漂着小片淡青，嘴唇红的像是肿起来一样。

 

而卜凡从柜台后面站起来，他个子很高，眼尾向下斜着就能获悉衬衫里的全部光景，“怎么回事儿，”他难以置信地看向岳明辉，“谁咬了你一口？”

 

岳明辉用手背把散在前额上的头发拨回去，他从喉咙里吐出口气来，墨黑眼珠像是疲惫到再无法转动，“没什么事儿，”他说，“今儿运气不好，碰上条疯狗。”

 

高个子长大了嘴，他看上去还想要再说些什么，于是岳明辉继续筋疲力尽地注视他，等待他的二次反应，然而卜凡最后什么也没说，他只是把两只袋子的其中一只向岳明辉推过去。

 

“生意不怎么好啊，”岳明辉一面剥开烤白薯一面说，“最近严打呢吗？”

 

“这你比我清楚吧哥哥，”卜凡又坐回去，过了一会儿忽然吞吞吐吐道，“刚才……刚才有个男的，我让他上楼了，我说十二点以后歇业，没问题吧？”

 

岳明辉咀嚼的动作停滞了，他从嗓子里含糊地发出疑问，“为什么？我说过吗？”

 

“没有，”卜凡搓着指尖，直到它们开始发烫，“我……”

 

我是想让你吃点东西休息休息。卜凡顺着喉咙和口腔把这句话重复了无数遍，然而就是无法发出哪怕一个音节，他清楚自己没有立场，于是现在只好准备承受岳明辉的无论什么反应。

 

接着他看见岳明辉对他露出了一个笑，他由此想起河面，夜晚破碎的黄色星星，随着波浪流走的路灯光晕，它们每晚都无休无止地出现，而岳明辉的笑容虽然和它们同样温柔和缓，相比较起来却更加难以捕捉。

 

卜凡从来没看见过岳明辉生气，他来这里工作的第七个晚上睡到了岳明辉的床上，月亮透过小窗户跑进来砸在床边，他的头拱到岳明辉肩颈里，“哥哥，”他说，“我……”

 

他忽然如鲠在喉，岳明辉注视着他，屋子里又暗又沉默，然后他被那双手臂抱住，衣服被褪下去，岳明辉从善如流和他一起变的赤裸又光滑，卜凡觉得自己像条刚从水里浮起来的狗，笨拙地在不熟悉的领地开垦。身下的人哪儿哪儿都是滑的，锁骨，小腹，腰，骨缝，而且烫的要命，卜凡不敢肯定究竟是自己的手还是岳明辉的皮肤造成了这样的触感，因为他们都在抖，从血脉深处抖到神经末梢。

 

 

后来他摁住岳明辉，把自己的东西送进去，那里面紧的要命，岳明辉仰着头大口大口地喘息，像是溺水的人迫切渴求氧气，稍微往左移一点就是月亮，卜凡的半只小臂和岳明辉的胸膛都白而亮，放在一起像实验室里模拟的昼。

 

整个过程都很爽，快感顺着脚背爬上后脊，脖颈上碎发的青茬都泛起一层麻痒，岳明辉的腿蜷起来盘在他腰上，咬着下嘴唇不让自己叫出来。卜凡插的深了就去舔吻他的眼睛，那里亮的像在蚕食弯月的尾巴，他摸到岳明辉突出来的肋骨，他把它们想象成一座座轻易不对别人打开的城门，而他肆无忌惮地进入，他想要不同，无论什么都好。他长了二十二岁都没经历过不同，而岳明辉的默许让他终于迟来地得到了它。

 

 

插入的性器像强大的武器，卜凡用它带着岳明辉逃走，逃出破败不堪的旅馆，逃出一塌糊涂的生活，逃出去就能当英雄，而没人会拒绝当英雄，他觉得自己在救他，这让他更兴奋，于是捅的更重更深。

 

高潮的时候岳明辉抱紧了他，像飞掠断崖一样的尖叫声切成碎片在口腔里四分五裂，卜凡只听到断断续续的呻吟，打碎了的星星似的接二连三在耳蜗里四处飞溅。

 

咸湿汗水成为罗曼蒂克夭亡的润滑剂，卜凡凑到岳明辉脸颊处，“哥哥，”他问，问的磕磕绊绊，“我，我来救你好吗？”

 

“救我？”岳明辉侧过头去，墙皮零落地挂在光秃表面上，似乎舌尖都捻着牙尖，好半晌他才开口，“我挺好的现在，这又不是地狱，什么救不救的，凡砸——”他没眨眼，“你知道吗，你还是太年轻了。”

 

那天晚上他们蜷缩着睡在一张一米二的床上，岳明辉被卜凡搂在怀里，热的像进了蒸笼，他在现实中踢动小腿，也在梦境里挣扎不休。和前些年一样他梦见涨起来的太阳，膨胀的像张网似的盖住整片森林，每棵树都试图分给他阴和凉，只是一试图上手抓住皮肤就被晒得更痛更痒，只能一直跑，一直跑，希望能跑到一条大河里被冲走，被水全部包裹住，或者乘上船，白色的轮船，一定要是白色的。

 

 

太多人说过要带他走，太多人说过从此以后就再也不会有痛感，岳明辉被热醒的时候想，其实谁能逃得掉呢，出现在这里的人都大同小异，他看见卜凡脸上细小的绒毛，像蒲公英飞走的絮，跟着无可奈何地被埋葬的春天共同死去。

 

他从那个青涩的怀抱里钻出来，赤着脚踩在地板上，烟雾和火光混着脚心渗进的冰凉像一针假冒伪劣的强心剂，让他得以在日复一日将这样的生活里继续不生也不死地继续下去。

 

高个子不知道什么时候也醒了，从背后搂住他。

 

“哥哥，”卜凡说，“你没生气吧？”

 

生气？岳明辉有点迟钝地回想这个词，嗓子里像被口香糖粘住似的黏黏糊糊裹在一起，唾液分泌过剩地冲刷口腔内壁，“没啊……”他说，咳嗽了几声，“我干嘛生气？”

 

后来他们总是睡在一米二小床的左右两侧，膝盖蜷起来碰到彼此，岳明辉把卜凡带进满身满脸的水味儿香味儿和荷尔蒙里，让高大的男人俯在他胸口含住两颗粉色的蕊，扭动着身体接纳过大的性器，吞吃它，吮吸它。那时候他从那扇狭窄的门内短暂地脱身，离开烟雾缭绕的水池和随处可见的保险套，冬天卜凡会记得把烤白薯也给他带一个。

 

 

“哥哥？”

 

他们都回过神，钟表还是恪尽职守地走过每个小格，门外和门里都安静的可怕，卜凡把吃完的烤白薯袋子扔到垃圾桶里，“估计不会再有人了，我把卷帘放下来得了。”

 

“成。”岳明辉点头，其实卜凡已经开始朝门口走，他从他摊平伸开的手臂里意识到这本身就不是个问句，也没有人征求他的意见。

 

他们一前一后走入柜台左侧的另一扇门，两床被子团在床上像被海浪冲毁的沙丘，卜凡走到床边就转过身来亲吻他，岳明辉抓着他的衣服倒在床上，四条腿都叠着乱放。

 

“你有没有想过……”卜凡喘着离开他的嘴唇，“你有没有想过……”

 

“我没有。”岳明辉说，他再次吻上卜凡的嘴唇，接着移上去，像男人以前舔舐他那样去亲卜凡的眼皮，舌尖抵着颤抖的表层，地上的影子摇来晃去。

 

 

卜凡伸手去摸他的皮带，发现衬衫下摆里是空荡荡的气，再往里就是肉，腰窝随着弯曲的身体弧度愈发明显，于是他直接拉开岳明辉的牛仔裤，听见裤管儿坠下去层层叠叠砸在一起的声音。他的衣服被岳明辉两只手拉上去，小臂的肌肉鼓起来，被月亮分成明暗两部分。

 

赤裸的拥抱像深水里鱼儿凑近的舞蹈，岳明辉在卜凡身体底下喘息、扭动，他抓住卜凡的手腕儿，把自己的嘴唇送给对方，卜凡缓慢地进入他，汗流下来落在胸膛上向两侧滑，他并不疼，卜凡从来不会弄痛他。

 

 

他们做的很慢，每一下都顶到肛肠深处，温柔又磨人，岳明辉几乎被逼的哭出来，他像潮湿的芦苇根，河水从身体上方静默无言地流过去，流向抓不住的另一个浅滩。然而卜凡其实始终抱着他，他的腰窝里乘了水，一旦起伏就滴在被面上。

 

“哥哥……哥哥……”高潮袭来的时候卜凡俯在岳明辉耳边，一遍又一遍地叫他，“岳明辉……”他在急促的喘息里把它们挤出来，“我们走吧，我们走吧……“

 

 

“走去哪儿啊……”岳明辉的瞳孔费力地聚焦，他的鼻音很重，整个人像刚被从水里捞出来似的湿淋淋，“你要带我去哪儿啊？”

 

“不知道，”卜凡说，他脑子乱的一塌糊涂，火车站和铁轨重重叠叠堆砌起来，他只是固执地重复，“我们走吧，哥哥，跟我走，随便去哪儿都成。”

 

 

岳明辉偏过头去，小块的月亮照在他眼睛里，与瞳孔重合，他咽下一口唾沫，指节抵在卜凡胸膛上，“那你带我走吧，”他说，“今天晚上就走。”

 

 

他们从床上跳下来，跌跌撞撞地把衣服从简易衣柜里拿出来塞进尼龙口袋，岳明辉的脚好几次都踩到卜凡脚面上，后者倒抽口气说没事儿，红蓝相间的袋子敞着口放在房间中央，岳明辉脚心很凉，额头特别烫，像血液翻滚后喷涌上去似的迟迟降不下来，一切动作都进行的飞快，或许是因为他不敢让自己慢，他知道自己一慢就要后悔，他不想后悔。

 

 

“哥哥，”卜凡攥住他的手腕，高大的男人低下头来盯着他，“你不要后悔，我们可以重新开始的，谁都拦不住我们，不管你以前什么样儿，为什么干这个，都没关系，都没关系的。”

 

“我知道，”他艰难道，心脏像要从喉咙里蹦出来似的难熬，他看着卜凡蹲下去拉袋子的金属链，“凡子，凡子我们快点儿走吧，行吗，操，你他妈快点儿行不行？”

 

卜凡点点头，站起来拉着他往外走，他把卷帘拉起来，听到哗啦哗啦的响声，街上只有路灯，和几只盘旋在灯罩周围的飞虫，岳明辉瞟到卜凡手里提着的尼龙袋，“这是全部的东西？”他问，“你装钱和证件了吗？”

 

“装了，”卜凡回答他，“真就这么多，你还要把羽绒服也带上不成？”

 

“那也挺好的，”岳明辉笑了笑，“起码给自己留个念想……至少过完冬天才能往回跑。”

 

卜凡没说话，只是安静地看着他，然后踢起路边的石子，听到落地声时掏出手机来订车。

 

车带着他们在笔直的大路上向前跑，闪烁着红光的旅馆两个字从窗口里逐渐消失，岳明辉扭过头，怅然若失感涌上每寸血脉，他想应该把羽绒服也带来，这样起码不用在跑回去的时候过于没面子。

 

火车站里永远人流密集，他们越来越接近站台，岳明辉站在黄线以外看着铁轨，他脚底发软，想要立刻倒在月台上，或是就此跳下，“我们还回来吗？”他问。

 

“你想回来吗？”卜凡反问他，火车嗡鸣着停下来，他们的裤脚都被吹的向上翻，颗粒物漂浮着飞进去。

 

岳明辉眯起眼睛踏上车厢，“你问我？”他说，“我想跑的很远，一辈子都不回来了。”

 

“那就走吧哥哥，”卜凡咧开嘴，“咱俩一块儿走。”

 

火车晃晃悠悠往南开，泡面火腿和廉价香水味挨挨挤挤充满餐车，岳明辉的手被卜凡攥住，睡的歪倒向那只宽而瘦的肩膀，两侧的灯管在摇晃里显得异常惨白而冰冷。凌晨四点半时他忽然惊醒过来，窗户外面和刚出发一样又黑又暗，依稀有寥寥农田和蓝色的金属棚子，和让人透不过气来的污染物盘旋在一起。卜凡衬衫上的洗衣粉味寡淡却持久，岳明辉把右手五指分开贴在窗户上，用力压出层似有若无的印子。

 

 

他从椅子上离开，小心翼翼把手抽出来，走到车厢中部的洗手池去洗脸，水打湿脸颊的那一刻他看见真实的自己，眼眶青黑，头发凌乱，衬衫系了三颗扣子。那些根系缠绕，枝叶繁密的大树瞬间轰然倒塌死亡，太阳膨胀的压满整个天空，他艰难地喘息，拼命地奔跑，跑到一条河旁边去，接着无所顾忌地往下跳，如果能出现一艘白轮船就可以了，然而没有，其实什么也没有，他只是被烤化，永远地留在那里。

 

 

卜凡的爱不是救赎，岳明辉走回去的时候想，他们只是短暂地逃离，其实南方北方东边西边又有什么区别呢，火车是自由，白轮船也是，然而前者太短，后者本质就是幻觉。

 

行李在卜凡脚底下，岳明辉把它拉出来，他的手臂发抖，上牙咬住下牙，他看了卜凡很久，然后提起行李走到车厢门口去，在中途停站时第一个下了车。

 

天蒙蒙亮，那条大河又一次在他眼前出现，他的肩膀被人恶狠狠捏住，“岳明辉……”卜凡几乎咬牙切齿，“你就这么回去了？”

 

回到那个属于你的地狱去了？躺在湿漉漉的床上被人操被人咬？这就是你想要的吗？他想。  
岳明辉蹲下去，他的后背躬起来，像在用力藏住胸膛里的脆弱和恐惧，“我他妈不知道，卜凡，你别问我了行不行？”

 

“不行，”卜凡说，“你跟我回车里去。”

 

于是岳明辉重新上车，熟悉的座位和拥挤的人群淹没他，他忽然意识到原来他走下车的那一刻才跳进了河里，那条波涛汹涌的大河。

 

他被吞噬、被包围、最终又被托出水面，卜凡浑身湿淋淋，赤裸而苍白，猛地抓起他的左手向前游去。

 

 

 

 

End.


End file.
